


You Put Color Into My Love

by Car_isabel



Series: Markhyuck Fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Baekyeol, M/M, X-men!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Car_isabel/pseuds/Car_isabel
Summary: / “Fine.” / “Fine?” / “I will show you tonight. But just you.” /Donghyuck is embarrassed about his mutation and is finally ready to show Mark what it is.





	You Put Color Into My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I'm back with another markhyuck fic!  
> I hope you like it and don't forget to comment in the end, it makes me happy to know what you think ^^!  
> Also, title comes from "Love Paint" of NU'est, please give them some love too~~

          It was one afternoon in the middle of march when the Gods had decided to give the mere mortals an uncharacteristic hot day. You could hear the birds chirping and the students playing around on the gardens outside of the korean’s _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_ or, how the students usually referred to it, the K-Mansion (many called it that as a reference to the k-pop industry and the slave contracts - _I swear we are like k-idols slaving for their company! How the hell do they expect us to sum up the last hundred years of history in 2 pages, maximum! We are slaves, I tell you!_ \- a clear exaggeration seeing as they had decent class hours and enough time to sleep, have a social life and _live_! Not to say they could eat whatever they want and _date_. _But_ , the homework was still a nightmare so it was of no use to point out the good things when they were buried to the neck in deadlines. Anyway.).

          But not everyone was outside enjoying the good weather, some were inside working, trying not to melt or, like this group of boys, hanging out and teasing one friend while actively trying not to turn into dust.

          “Come on, Donghyuck! Just tells us what it is, we won’t laugh!”

          Donghyuck kept ignoring his annoying friends who, no matter how many times he refused to answer, never stopped trying to guess what was his mutation.

          “I bet it’s something embarrassing.” said Jaemin, making Chenle laugh hysterically while saying something about monkey butts in between.

          “Maybe it has something to do with his…” Jeno said, smirking, nodding to said boy’s lap at the end.

          Understanding what the other was implying, everyone turned towards Mark who until now hadn’t said anything, preferring to stay sprawled in front of the air fan. Seeing all the inquiring stares turned to him, he said, flustered, “Guys!”

          “So? What’s the verdict?”

          Finally acknowledging the noisy boys, Donghyuck came to his boyfriend rescue. “Please, I’m am _aaazing_ , but it has nothing to the with a mutation, just skills.” he said, throwing a wink at the end for extra effect.

          All around the room the boys groaned (or laughed obnoxiously in Chenle’s case). “Hyuck!” Mark chastised, feeling his face heat more than it was already thanks to the hot temperature. Turning to the rest, he clarified, “There’s no way _I_ would know _that_. So take your mind out of the gutter.”

          “That’s it!” Jisung exclaimed, snapping his fingers, “You’re a girl!”

          Donghyuck scoffed, eyeing his nails feigning boredom, “That wouldn't be a mutation, dumb maknae, unless I could change from one sex to the other.”

          “Oh” the younger nodded, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

          Feeling someone stare quite intensely at him, Donghyuck glanced around the room, only to find the youngest chinese boy peering unashamedly to his back, more specific to his butt. “Chenle? You know I’m a loyal man, my heart only beats for one person and that’s not you. Sorry.”

          “I was just trying to see.”

          “See? Is his butt hot?” Jaemin said, giggling, referring to Chenle’s ability of seeing in infrared. All around the room, the boys laughed, some of them ending up on the ground, rolling. After a loud sound coming from the next room -that sounded like someone just threw a textbook against the wall-, the boys quietened down.

          “I was trying to see if you had a tail.”

          “Taeil? Hyung may be skinny but I don’t think he fits inside my pants.”

          “T-a-i-l. Tail. You know, like a cat. You’re always wearing a beanie so I thought maybe it was to hide your ears.”

          Eyes widening, everyone turned to look at Donghyuck, trying to see any sign of hidden ears or tail. What everyone didn’t notice was the growing tension, the way Donghyuck had straightened and his eyes shifted from one side to the other, hands fisted on the couch. _Almost_ everyone. Mark saw it all, having seen the same reaction countless times, every time someone mentioned his obsession with hats.

          “Well, losers, you may not have a _life_ , but I have. So I’m going to do the homework for History class so I can see you all cry and beg next week when you have to turn it in but hadn’t done it yet.” and with that he got up, flicking Chenle’s forehead, making the younger yelp.

          As if nothing happened, the topic shifted to what they were writing on the History paper, leaving Mark to slip away, going to search for his boyfriend.

* * *

  

          Like always, Mark found his boyfriend hiding in the safety of his bedroom. Knocking, Mark announced his presence, “It’s me, Hyuck.” and waited for the boy’s permission to enter.

          “Do you know how to open a door or do I have to get up to do it for you?” came the muffled reply trough the door.

          Smiling, Mark shook his head and entered, closing the door behind him. Donghyuck was lying in his bed in front of the open window, one arm over his eyes while the other was stretched as far away from his body as possible. Taking a moment to look at his boyfriend, Mark saw that he had changed into some lighter shorts and his shirt was pushed up so his soft belly was at sight. And, yes, there it was the beanie, this time a blue one.

          Moving to the bed, Mark sat on the little space the younger didn’t occupy. “How is the History paper going?”

          “Nowhere. I got too bored.”

          After some silent minutes filled with only the sounds coming from outside and the whirring from the fan, Mark called the younger, “Hyuck”, waiting for the other to acknowledge him. After the other grunted he continued, “You know that if you actually told them to stop asking they would, right?” When the other just shrugged, arm still hiding his face he sighed. “They only do it because they are curious and think you don’t mind it.”

          Snorting, Donghyuck turned on his side, his back to Mark. “Whatever. It’s not like they ever got close or anything. Their ideas are _ridiculous_.” he huffed.

          Although he knew the lie that hided under the indifferent mask, Mark choose to ignore it. “You know… If you actually told them, nothing would change. No matter what it is or how embarrassing you think it is they won't make fun of you. Well. Maybe they _will_ laugh a little _but_ when aren’t they laughing?”

          Seeing the tense line his boyfriend’s shoulders were, Mark sighed. “Well at least your nose doesn’t fall every time you sneeze!” Seeing that his attempt at making the other laugh failed, he laid behind him and, ignoring the heat, hugged him. “I’m not trying to pressure you, Hyuck. No one is. But you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. You know, the motto of the school and everything.”

          “That’s easy for you to say, you’re just fast!”

          “Well… Yeri sneezes glitter. And remember how Chanyeol-hyung’s ears blink red every time he lies.”

          “Please, how could I forget the time Baekhyun-hyung asked him if he liked his new atrocious christmas shirt and he said yes. I never saw hyung so mad.”

          “See, it can’t be that embarrassing.”

          “Because it’s worse.” the younger muttered.

          “I won’t like you less. Whatever it is.” Mark whispered, the words with far more meaning than what he was used to speaking aloud.

          After some more minutes in silence, Donghyuck relaxed. And, so low that Mark could barely hear, he said. “Fine.”

          “Fine?” the older whispered like speaking louder would scare the other.

          “I will show you tonight. But just you.”

          “Ar-are you sure Hyuck? I don’t want you to tell me just to make me happy, if you’re not comfortable then I don’t want to know.”

          “Shut up Mark Lee or I may change my mind.”

          “It’s okay if you do-”

          “God!” turning around, Donghyuck pinched the other’s cheeks. “Stop being such a gentleman” When the older just smiled, he pouted and pushed him out of the bed. “Go away now. I need to do homework and I won’t do anything with you here.”

          Taking advantage of his speed, Mark stole a kiss from him and run away before Donghyuck had the time to pick something to throw at him.

* * *

 

           Mark was in his room waiting for Donghyuck. He had seen the boy at dinner who told him to wait in his room that he would get there after most students had already retired to their bedroom. Glancing once more at his clock, Mark saw that it was already past 11pm and wondered if perhaps the younger hadn’t fallen asleep while waiting. While he was trying to decide whether he should text the other or not, someone knocked softly on his door and quickly got inside. “I thought you had fallen asleep and was almost going to sleep myself.”

          “Well I wanted to shower first but some of the older guys were having some kind of _reunion_ on the shower so I had to wait.”

          “And the other showers?”

          “I didn’t feel like hearing whatever they were discussing, alright?” he snapped, making Mark really look at him and seeing how visibly nervous he was.

          Extending his arms, Mark gestured to the younger to come to him. Scoffing, Donghyuck ignored the offered hug and just threw himself on the bed, lying on his belly. Looking at him, Mark noticed that the younger didn’t bring one of his usual beanies, hiding his head with the hoodie.

          “Hyuck-”

          “Shut up. I’m embarrassed.”

          “Maybe you’ll stop being embarrassed after you show me?”

          “But being embarrassed only makes it _more embarrassing_!” he whined.

          “Right…”

          Sitting up so quickly one would think he had Mark’s ability, Donghyuck slapped his own cheeks and muttered, “Come on, Lee Donghyuck! Stop being a coward!”, making his boyfriend chuckle. With a serious look, Donghyuck sat so he was facing Mark and slowly brought his hands to his hoodie.

          Gulping, Mark didn’t know where he should be looking, decided to just keep looking to the other’s eyes, smiling what he thought was an encouraging smile but only made the other hide momentarily his face behind his hands, before quickly resuming what he was doing.

          Deciding to do this like a band-aid, Donghyuck just quickly pushed his hoodie off, exposing his head and hiding his face behind his hands. For some moments no one talked or moved, until slowly he felt a hand gently touch his hair.

          “Your hair is pink?”

          Taking his hands out of his face but not yet daring to look at the other, Donghyuck replied nervously, “Not exactly?”

          “Not… exactly?”

          Shoulders sagging in defeat, the younger prepared himself to explain how his mutation worked. “My hair… changes color… depending on what…” sparing a glance at the other and seeing the earnest and kind of awed look, he swallowed and continued, “depending on what I’m feeling.”

          Eyes widening, Mark understood. “So you’re always hiding your head because you don’t want the others to know what-”

          “-I’m feeling, yes. Now you understand why I can’t just go around without something hiding my hair.”

          “It’s ears-of-truth level of bad.”

          “Exactly.”

          “Well, it’s cute. So, pink?”

          “I’m embarrassed.” he deadpanned.

          Mark chuckled. “What other colors does it turn?” Taking advantage of the finally touchable hair, he began playing with it, smiling when instead of swatting his hand away, the younger turned his head down, giving him more room to play with it.

          He hummed. “Red when I’m angry… a kind of sickly green when I’m sick… a mix between gray and blue when I’m sad… it gets a dark purple when I’m scared... it may get green when I’m jealous… when I’m happy or just -hum- normal I guess? No strong emotion or anything it’s just my natural color-”

          “Wow…”

          Looking up, Donghyuck saw Mark open-mouthed, doing what he usually called his dumbly surprised face, and he would make fun of him if only he didn’t know exactly what color his hair was turning. The color that it usually _stayed_ for this past weeks.

          “It’s red… are you mad?”

          Swallowing dry, Donghyuck slowly shook his head. “No… that’s dark red…”

          “But this is more like… strawberry red or… bloodred?”

          “Yeah… it likes to get that color…”

          Trying and finally succeeding at catching the other’s eyes, the older asked “And what does it mean?”

          “Why don’t you ask that yourself? It only gets this color when I’m with you…” he answered, looking away halfway, not being able to keep eye contact any longer.

          After a long time without the other saying anything, Donghyuck was ready to just get up and go hide in a hole for the rest of his life when the other whispered. Not being able to understand what he said he looked up and asked, “What…”

          Nervous and a little breathless, Mark repeated, “Me too… I love you too…” glancing at the other’s hair in time to see it turn a brighter red.

          “Yo-ou can’t just say it like that!” the younger complained, flustered.

          “Why? You’ve been saying it this whole time without me noticing it. It’s only fair I say it too.”

          “That’s ridiculous, you can’t just say it every time it turns red.”

          “Yes I can and I will.”

          “Then you’ll end up saying it so much you’ll get tired of it!” he snapped, hoping it would make the other give up on that stupid idea but it only made the other’s smile grow.

          “I can’t believe how you can say you’re not romantic and then say things like this.” Mark said, a fond smile blooming on his face.

          Donghyuck scoffed and pushed the other’s face away. “Stop looking at me like that. I’m feeling lightheaded with all the red rising to my head.” he complained, making the older laugh.

          Mark couldn’t resist any longer and pulled the other to himself, wrapping his arms around the younger and feeling him do the same, making them tilt and end up sprawled on the bed. After some minutes passed, the older started chuckling. “Hyuck, that got to be the best love confession ever made.”

          Rising his head from where it was nestled on the older’s neck, Donghyuck glared and pressed one finger to the other’s lips. “Not. One. More. Word.”

          Mark just smiled and, fingers tangled on his boyfriend’s hair, pushed his head back to where it was before, not one more word exchanged between the two.

* * *

 

           Mark rose from the most peaceful sleep he had in weeks, when suddenly someone opened his bedroom door with enough force it hit the wall and bounced back, almost smacking the person on his face. “Hyung! Donghyu-” whatever the person -Jisung, he could see now- was going to say was interrupted by a startled squeak and _puff_ as the boy vanished from sight, closing the door after.

          Yawning, Mark glanced around his room, searching for his clock. It was already 7am, breakfast was already being served and they should already be there. That was probably the reason Jisung had appeared so anxiously at his door, he probably had gone search for Donghyuck and hadn’t found him.

          Looking down to the surprisingly still sleeping boy, he couldn’t help but be a little awed. Having fallen asleep above the blankets, he could see the way the sunlight, passing through the cream curtains, reflected on the tan skin making it seem more bronze than it was. Eyes going up, his gaze finally reached his face. Like Donghyuck had said, his hair was what he supposed was his natural color -a really dark brown-, his mouth was a little open making warm puffs of air hit Mark’s chest and, now looking more closely, the sunlight also reflected a shining line connecting the younger’s open mouth to Mark’s shirt where a wet patch was already formed.

          Trying to contain his laughter so the other didn’t wake up, Mark couldn’t do anything to prevent his chest of going up and down with it, making the sleeping boy slowly stir. It started with his eyes moving behind his eyelids, then a hand scratching his nose and ended with him scrubbing his face on his pillow -meaning Mark-, cleaning the spit trail on the already wet shirt. The older snorted. This was his boyfriend, everyone, always charming.

          Slowly opening his eyes, Donghyuck came face to face with his boyfriend. “Yah, you pervert, what are you doing in my bed?” he mumbled, voice slightly rough from lack of use.

          Mark lifted one eyebrow in amusement. “ _Your_ bed? This is _my_ bed. And you’re the one who is a pervert. Drooling all over me even when asleep.”

          Now a little more awake, Donghyuck lifted his head and confirmed that yes, this was his boyfriend bedroom. “Don’t be dumb, I wouldn't do something as plebeian as drooling.”

          Smirking, Mark pointedly looked to the now fully visible spit stain on his shirt. “Oh really? Then what’s that?”

          Looking at the proof of his disgrace, Donghyuck scrunched his nose and scoffed “I won’t dignify that with an answer, this is obviously some kind of conspiracy against me.”

          “Of course, how didn’t I think of that? Now we just have to find out who came here in the middle of the night while we were sleeping and drooled on me.”

          “Ha. Ha. Ha. You’re really funny.”

          “I learned with the best.” Mark answered with a cheeky grin and a wink.

          “Flattery won’t save you this time.”

          “Save me from what?” he said, amused.

          With a mischievous grin, Donghyuck straddled the other boy and moved his fingers in a menacing way. “Be ready to die!” and before the older reacted, he started the attack.

          Not even a minute later and Mark was already begging for mercy. Feeling satisfied with the breathless state of his boyfriend, Donghyuck stopped and just stared while the other tried to get his breath under control.

          Resting his hands on the younger’s hips, Mark looked up at him and smiled fondly, making the other roll his eyes but smile back. A quick glance up proved what he knew he would find, smile growing a little more, Mark looked him in the eyes and said, “I love you too.”

          Startled, Donghyuck’s hand flew to his head and his eyes widened when, instead of the soft fabric of his beanie, his hands touched his hair. One look at his boyfriend’s face made him remember _why_ exactly he was in his room. _Look at this fool stupid cute face all smiley_. Groaning, he pulled from the end of the bed the folded blanket and wrapped it around himself, hiding his hair from view. “I can’t believe you want to really do this.”

          “You know, the first time is always the hardest” Mark said, hand reaching to one red piece of hair peeking from under the blanket.

          “If I didn’t know you better I would think you were talking about a different first time”

          “Hyuck!”

          “Aw, look who is getting red now! Should I say me too?”

          Glaring playfully, Mark grabbed with both hands the blanket and pulled, bringing the younger’s face closer to his so he could kiss him.

          On that exact moment, the door was rudely open, leaving on its place a very not amused hyung. “Boys!”

          Startled, Mark did the only thing he could think and pushed Donghyuck’s head against his chest so the younger wouldn’t turn around and risk someone see his hair. “Taeil-hyung! W-what are you doing here?”

          “I should be the one asking that, do you know what time is it?”

          From under the blankets came the muffled reply. “Hyung, didn’t your mother teach you to be more polite when asking what time is it? At least kno-” the rest was silenced and turned into groans when Mark pushed him with more force against his chest.

          Seeing the older cross his arms, clearly not amused at all by the younger’s reply, Mark was quick to apologize. “We are sorry Hyung! We were already getting ready-” when the older raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly to them, he corrected “ _starting_ to get ready-”

          “You have five minutes. That’s the time I’ll take to wake the other sleepy heads and then I’ll be back and I’ll bring you down no matter in what state.” and with that he closed the door.

          Sighing in relief Mark relaxed only to yelp in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. “Donghyuck! Why did you bite me?”

          With hair sticking everywhere, Donghyuck raised his head and smacked the other on the same place he just bite, earning another pained yell. “ _Why_? Because I couldn’t _breathe_ , you asshole!”

          “Well, next time, just don’t talk! Taeil-hyung was mad enough already.”

          “Like hyung would do anything” he scoffed.

          “I prefer not to push my luck. Let’s get ready before he comes back.”

          Looking around the room Donghyuck started to ask, “Did I bring any cloth-”

          “Just use mine!”

          Raising his eyebrows, Donghyuck stared at his quickly blushing boyfriend.

          “Wha-at?”

          “That was a quick answer…”

          “And? We have to hurry, there’s no time for you to go to your room…”

          “Suuure” the younger said with a smirk, accepting the clothes the other was giving him.

          Getting dressed as fast as possible -meaning _really_ fast in Mark’s case- both boys were in front of the mirror trying to tame their hair when Donghyuck cursed. “Do you have a beanie or a hat or a freaking-”

          “Here, you dumbass, let me help you.”

          “I can do it myself you know, all these years of practice and all.”

          “And? I want to do it…”

          “Sap.” Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes, but staying still so the older could put the beanie in place. Once finished, Mark leaned in so he could kiss him but was interrupted when once again the door was opened.

          “Time is over!”

          “Oh so now you know the time” Donghyuck muttered earning an elbow in his ribs and a _what?_ from the older of the three. With a sunny smile he walked out of the room and answered, “Nothing Hyung, we’re ready!”

          Following close behind, Mark smiled sheepishly and closed the bedroom door. “Sorry Hyung.”

          “You should be. Our teacher, Heechul-hyung, left the decision of reporting or not the situation to me.”

          “Reporting?!” Donghyuck asked, voice coming higher than usual.

          “Yes. You broke the rule. Couples can’t pass the night together.”

          “What? That’s unfair! If it is an unofficial relationship they can?” Donghyuck complained, thinking about the sleepovers the older students had all the time.

          Remembering something he saw not that long ago, Mark said, “But Hyung, what about that time last week when you slept in-” with a snap of Taeil’s fingers he stumbled, ending up sprawled on the ground.

          With his face starting reddening, Taeil pointed a finger at both boys “I won’t say anything this time, but! This is your warning, no more sleepovers.”

          “What if we sleep in other student’s bedroom?” Donghyuck said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

          “Don’t mind him hyung, we are going to eat, bye!”

          “What? It was a legit question.”

          Rolling his eyes, Mark smiled fondly and grabbed his boyfriend hand, pulling him. “Come on we have less than five minutes before class start.”

* * *

 

           Reaching the table where their friends were still sitting, Donghyuck raised one hand in greeting when his eyes locked with a wide-eyed Jisung who promptly _puff-_ ed out of sight, the squeak of his shoes on the floor the only sign of his leave. “Did I do anything?”

          Smirking Jeno turned to the two confused boys. “I could ask you that but I think no one wants to know what you two were doing that traumatized poor Jisung like that.”

          “No one? I don’t know, Yeri looks far too interested…” Jaemin said, staring at said girl on the table next to them who had clearly stopped eating and was listening. Seeing everyone looking at her, she quickly started stuffing his mouth with her cereals, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

          Shaking his head, Mark turned to the others. “We weren’t doing anything, just sleeping.”

          “Suuure thing.”

          “It’s true we were just… cuddly sleeping.”

          When everyone started laughing, Mark turned to Donghyuck to ask for help to find him silently laughing. Resigning to his fate, Mark pouted and turned to his breakfast.

          After everyone started talking about something else, Donghyuck pinched his cheek and asked low enough only them could hear. “ _Cuddly sleeping_? Really?”

          Swallowing the food still in mouth, Mark muttered, “It’s the truth...”

          Rolling his eyes the younger poked his cheek. “Dooork.”

          Looking at his eyes, Mark didn’t need to peek at his hair color to know what color it would be. Smiling he leaned closer and whispered, “Me too.”

          Eyes widening, Donghyuck blushed and muttered, “You're a fool, Mark Lee.”

* * *

 

          “ _In my black and white life, you put color into my love_ ” Nu’est - Love Paint


End file.
